Chapter 450
|image = 450-1.JPG |Release Date = 20 March 2017 |Chapter = 450 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 449 |Next Chapter = Chapter 451}}Muzaka and Maduke feel the strength of Rai's aura. Maduke finds The Noblesse impressive and is glad that they awakened Titan otherwise things would have been harder. Garda continues to attack Muzaka, and Muzaka is unable to heal the first injury he got from her sneak attack. Maduke reveals that a woman here knows more about Muzaka's body than Muzaka himself, and she modified Garda in such a way that she can face Muzaka...stopping his regeneration is a part of it. When Muzaka learns of this, he remembers a conversation he had with Dr. Crombel. ￼Crombel had informed that the current success of Union in modification was all thanks to Ignes, and Muzaka contributed a lot as well in the form of an experiment specimen. He further tells her that Ignes was the one who studied and lead all the experiments on him for centuries. ￼In the present, Muzaka asks if it's Ignes. Maduke is surprised that Muzaka knows about her but he confesses it's indeed her who modified Garda. He says that Ignes is just too impressive: first, awakening Titan who is made from countless werewolves (warriors included); and then, modifying Garda as well in such a way that she can affect his regeneration. Maduke orders Garda to finish off the traitor. Meanwhile, Karias and other clan leaders (minus Rozaria) come to the battle site where Rai killed Titan. They find Ignes missing and decides to find her. Ignes curses her luck for her inability to escape from Frankenstein all thanks to the recent attack by Rai on her (the one which made her feel as if she was being absorbed by something). She could neither create a scene as that would bring the attention of the Lord and the clan leaders. As Frankenstein is about to attack her...she offers Frankenstein a deal in exchange for her life: vast collection of her experiment data which she obtained through centuries. ￼She believes it's an attractive offer which Frankenstein could never refuse. Frankenstein reaction shows that he finds the offer interesting which boost Ignes' confidence. She further offers her own "body" to him along with her knowledge. She says that both of them combined would be invincible. Frankenstein agrees that her offers are more than tempting. Ignes thinks that he has fallen for her trap thanks to the greedy nature of humans. She thinks of using him as an experiment specimen in future and taking all his data. However, her offers only increased Frankenstein's desire to kill her. Ignes soon finds herself in the loving embrace of the Dark Spear. Ignes curses Frankenstein a lot in her final moments but he pretends to be not able to hear anything (by saying that perhaps his ears were damaged while fighting). Dark Spear absorbs Ignes. Frankenstein laughs like a madman which makes the clan leaders who came to find Ignes speechless.